Many computer software applications utilize user interface (UI) ribbons and/or toolbars for selecting commands and options associated with a particular application program. For example, a word processing application may provide a ribbon UI which displays an option to select a particular font from a drop-down list for entering text into a document and which further displays a styles gallery for selecting thumbnails representing style sets for use in creating documents. One drawback associated with current ribbon UIs however, is that the selection of options often results in so many choices that their presentation obscures content which a user may have displayed in the associated application thereby detracting from the user experience. For example, the selection of a font list may result in a drop-down list which obscures more than fifty percent of a document a user is currently viewing in the application. Similarly, the selection of a style set gallery may result in the display of a grid of available style set options which obscures a portion of a currently viewed document. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.